Alan Young
Alan Young (born Angus Young; November 19, 1919 – May 19, 2016) was a British-born Canadian-American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Scrooge McDuck in Disney's DuckTales. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1980-1982) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1987) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Tod Baker (ep76) *Battle of the Planets (1978) - 7-Zark-7 *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Scrooge McDuck *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Scrooge McDuck *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Scrooge McDuck (ep3) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1995) - Additional Voices *God, the Devil and Bob (2001) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Jax *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Mork & Mindy (1982) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2004) - Dr. McDonald (ep47) *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1982) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Ren & Stimpy Show (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Scrooge McDuck *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Scrooge McDuck *The Blinkins: The Bear and the Blizzard (1986) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Scrooge McDuck *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Flaversham 'Shorts' *Disney Mickey Mouse (2015-2016) - Scrooge McDuck *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) - Scrooge McDuck 'TV Specials' *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices *Alice Through the Looking Glass (1987) - The White Knight *Robo Force: The Revenge of Nazgar (1984) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney The Twelve Days of Christmas (1991) - Scrooge McDuck 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004-2009) - Jack Allen 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney's DuckTales: Dinosaur Ducks (1987) - Scrooge McDuck *Disney's DuckTales: Launchpad's Daring Raid (1987) - Scrooge McDuck *Disney's DuckTales: Scrooge's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Scrooge McDuck *Disney's DuckTales: Welcome to Duckburg (1987) - Scrooge McDuck Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas: Fun Holiday Music! (1993) - Scrooge McDuck 'Stage Shows' *A Sparkling Christmas Spectacular (1992) - Scrooge McDuck *Disney Mania (1990) - Scrooge McDuck *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1991) - Scrooge McDuck Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot (2013) - Scrooge McDuck 'Video Games' *Disney's Party (2002) - Scrooge McDuck *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Scrooge McDuck *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Scrooge McDuck *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Haggis McMutton 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Scrooge McDuck Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1978-2016. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors